WWF Fan Fear Factor
by SilverDragoness
Summary: 6 wacky fans are chosen to go on Fear Factor......the grand prize? A date with the WWF Superstar of your choice. (Two fans are from the WWF)


Author's Notes: Okay, this fic came about because after I watched WWF Fear Factor I got online with some friends and said "We should start a petition to let fans go on Fear Factor to win a date with their favorite wrestler" and well....several gross yet hilarious things came out of that...Yes I said most of those gross yet hilarious things XD!  
  
Disclaimers: Any WWF Superstar mentioned herein I do NOT own, WWFE owns them and well..Vinne Mac owns that... *goes to Vince McMahon* Can I please own Jeff Hardy?  
Vince: For the 300th time NO!  
SD: What about Jericho?  
Vince: No you can't have him either.  
SD: But but WHY?  
Vince: Cause.  
SD: Why? *this goes on for hours until Vince finally lets SD own Jeff Hardy* YAY! *shows off her brand new one of a kind Jeff Hardy to all the readers* And my mom said being annoying wouldn't get me anything.. So any WWF Superstar mentioned herein...expect for Jeff Hardy, Vinne Mac owns, and I own the idea (I hope) and Jeff Hardy. *sticks out tongue* Nah nah I got Jeff and you don't! *cuddles Jeff*  
  
Distribution: It will soon be at my wrestling website- http://www.angelfire.com/wrestling3/SilverDragoness other then that, ask you you shall recieve.  
  
Chapter 1: Stunt One  
  
Three women and three men walked for what seemed like ever, the camera doing a close-up and a voice over.  
  
*Camera zooms in on the brunette girl as the name "Jenn" flashes at the bottom of the screen and she does her voice-over*  
  
Jenn: There aren't many things I'm afraid of. I'm going to use my oppenents fears against them and hopefully win.  
  
*Camera goes to the other brunette*  
  
Asha: I'm going to win because Shane McMahon is meant to be mine.  
  
*Camera goes to the strawberry blonde*  
  
Amanda: I'm going into this with the mind-set of do or die.  
  
*Camera switches to the boy with brown hair*  
  
Jeff: Well, I'm in this for one reason and one reason only...as the King would say "PUPPIES"!  
  
*Camera goes to the man dressed like royalty*  
  
King: I'm here cause I'm a fan of PUPPIES!!!!! WooHoo.....think I could have a date with all the divas?  
  
*camera goes to the last guy, who happens to be Michael Cole*  
  
Cole: Well, I'm not the biggest dog in the fight but I got the biggest heart here and nothing will stop me from getting that date!  
  
*The 6 stop walking when they see Joe.*  
  
Joe: Well, looks like everyone's here, so let's show you the first stunt. *A jetski races by as a helicopter appears on the horizon* You're going to go from that jetski, climb onto the ladder and into the helicopter, the helicopter will be spinning as you climb. Whoever gets the quickest time is in round two. However, We've randomly selected a first person and Amanda, you're up first.  
  
*Amanda's jaw about hits the ground*  
  
Jenn: *evil smirk* Man, that's awefully high up there.  
  
Amanda: If you don't shut up I'm going to kill you, cousin dear.  
  
Jenn: *mock shock* I was just trying to be helpful. *smirk* Better go set the bar for me Manda...of course I'm number one so...heh I'll beat your time.  
  
Amanda: Oh it's on now! *goes with Joe to get ready*  
  
*Joe is standing with Amanda*  
  
Joe: Amanda, why don't you tell us which Superstar your competing for?  
  
Amanda: The Great One, The Rock. *sighs* He's just so dreamy.  
  
Joe: Who would you say is your biggest competition?  
  
Amanda: Jenn.  
  
Joe: Any reasons?  
  
Amanda: Well mostly because she's just wild and crazy so nothing fazes her.  
  
Joe: Heh, so are you afraid of heights?  
  
Amanda: YES! I hate heights...but I'll do this for the Rock. *takes in a deep breath as the chopper comes into view*  
  
Joe: *shakes Manda's hand* Good luck, and do your best. *walks back to the others as Amanda gets on the jetski* So do you guys this she'll make it?  
  
Jenn: Nope.  
  
Joe: Why do you say that?  
  
Jenn: Cause she's petrified of heights and water.  
  
Jeff: Well, I think Manda will be fine.  
  
Jenn: *snorts* Yeah right.  
  
Jeff: You have no confidence in our cousin do you?  
  
Jenn: Correct, will someone please tell him what he's won?  
  
Asha: *laughs* Girl you are crazy.  
  
King: *staring at the girls' chests* Can you show me your puppies please?  
  
Asha: NO! Old pervert.  
  
Jenn: *glares* That is so wrong you old dirty man!  
  
Cole: Oh that waws real threatening.  
  
Jenn: Shut up, at least I don't have a crush on Jeff Hardy...  
  
Asha: *smirks* Actually you DO have a crush on him.  
  
Jenn: Oh yeah. *cheerfully* At least I have a reason.  
  
Joe: Alright that's enough outta you guys bickering, Amanda's in place so let's watch her. *mutters* Pyscho fans...should be interesting.  
  
*Manda jumps off the jetski gets halfway and falls off into the water*  
  
Jenn: I told you...who's the woman? I AM! *everyone slowly inches away from her* Well, it's true.  
  
Joe: *laughs* Well, time to prove yourself.  
  
Jenn: *smiles and rubs hands together* YAY! Well, let's go then. *leaves with Joe to get the lifevest ready*  
  
*Manda is sitting in the boat*  
  
Amanda: I'm kinda disappointed but I have DJ so I really didn't need that date. *After she gets back on shore she says bye to everyone*  
  
Joe: *standing beside Jenn waiting on the chopper* So, afriad of heights?  
  
Jenn: Nah, not really.  
  
Joe: Well, Amanda said that she thought you were the main competition.  
  
Jenn: Really? Aww she's so kind.   
  
Joe: Which WWF Superstar are you trying for?  
  
Jenn: Jeffrey Nero Hardy. *dreamy sigh* My soul-mate. *starry-eyed*  
  
Joe: You ready?  
  
Jenn: Of course, I'll see you when I'm safely back on the ground.  
  
Joe: *laughs* Alrighty then, I'll just go back with the others *leaves* Well how do you think Jenn will do.  
  
Asha: She likes to talk smack that's for sure, but I think she'll be the fastest one here. She's a tough cookie.  
  
Jeff: If anyone's gonna sleep with the fishes I think it'd be funny if Jenn did.  
  
Cole: *snickers* I have to agree there.  
  
Asha: *smirk* Jealous are ya?  
  
King: Yeah Cole, ya jealous?  
  
Cole: *flustered* NO!  
  
*They watch as Jenn gets a 1 minute*  
  
Asha: DAMN!  
  
Cole: NOOOO!  
  
King: Wow.  
  
Jeff: Oh great...another notch to her ego.  
  
*Jenn walks back, and hears her time*  
Jenn: WAHOOOOO! I was a second faster then Matt Hardy. *jumps for joy*  
  
Joe: Well Asha, it's your turn, all you gotta do is make it up the ladder.  
  
Jenn: You go girl!  
  
*Joe is standing beside Asha, who's in her lifevest*  
  
Joe: This scare you?  
  
Asha: Not really, it's alittle on the crazy side though. I have to be out of my mind, but anything for Shane-O-Mac.  
  
Joe: So you're playing for Shane McMahon?  
  
Asha: Hell yeah! What's not to like?  
  
Joe: ....Well I think I see the bird so you had better go get on the jet ski.  
  
Asha: Alright.  
  
*Asha makes it in 1 minute and 13 seconds*  
  
*As Asha gets out of the helicopter Joe tells her that she's in*  
  
Asha: Awesome. *goes to the others as it's Cole's turn*  
  
Joe: So Michael what wrestler are you trying to win a date with?  
  
Cole: Um...er...I'll tell you after I win.  
  
Joe: Oh you sound confident.  
  
Cole: I am. *sees the chopper* Well, see you soon, Joe.  
  
Joe: Alrighty, good luck buddy. *leaves to go with the others* So you think he'll make it?  
  
Jenn and King: No.  
  
Jeff: It's doubtful.  
  
Asha: I have to agree there.  
  
Joe: Any reasons?  
  
Jeff: Look at those skinny arms, he can't do nothing.  
  
Jenn: Besides...he's an announcer.  
  
King: HEY! There's nothing wrong with that.  
  
Asha: *giggles* Well, I"m inclined to agree with Jeff and Jenn on this one.  
  
*They watch Michael get the time of 1:15*  
  
*Joe is waiting on Cole when he gets off the chopper*  
  
Cole: What was my time?  
  
Joe: It's was 1 minute and 15 seconds.  
  
Cole: *jumping up and down* YES!  
  
Joe: Okaaaaay. Well, it's King's turn so let's go get him.  
  
*Joe's now standing beside King*  
  
Joe: Which WWF Superstar are you playing for?  
  
King: All the divas.  
  
Joe: You can only choose one.  
  
King: Alright Trish..no Stacy..no Stephanie, wait...Lita, yeah Lita.no wait I changed my mind again.  
  
Joe: I think you'd be happy with any of them.  
  
King: Yes I would.  
  
Joe: Well, here comes the bird so I'll see you in a few. *leaves and is now with the others* You think he'll make it?  
  
Jenn: Probably.  
  
Asha: I dunno, he's awefully old to be doing this stuff.  
  
Cole: He's not that old..  
  
Jeff: I think he'll make it, it'll just take him a long time.  
  
*King makes it in 5 minutes*  
  
*King is standing with the others now*  
  
Joe: Jeff it's your turn.  
  
Jeff: Oh great.  
  
Joe: Well, let's get you settled into the life vest. *leaves with Jeff* So who are you playing for?  
  
Jeff: Stacy Keibler.  
  
Joe: Good choice. Well I see the bird.  
  
*Jeff makes it in 1:14 which sends King home*  
  
Joe: You made it!  
  
Jeff: Heh, I knew I would.  
  
Joe: *with the others* Well, I'll see you guys bright and early tomorrow. *watches them all leave* Tomorrow is gonna be great *smirk* 


End file.
